<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairytale Heart Drabble Collection by Sunshine_Whiskey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295469">Fairytale Heart Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Whiskey/pseuds/Sunshine_Whiskey'>Sunshine_Whiskey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cinderella Elements, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Red Riding Hood Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Whiskey/pseuds/Sunshine_Whiskey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a collection of drabbles from my Tumblr page, which you can find here: https://sunshinewhiskey34.tumblr.com/</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I want to walk in starlight where the blades of grass are bathed in silver and the Moon knows all my secrets.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And what if Red Riding Hood was not in danger of the Wolf, but of what the Wolf was trying to protect her from? What if there were darker creatures that lurked in the forests depths, that hid just out of sight, who were scared of the Wolf’s power?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Red Riding Hood, using the Wolf’s kind heart against him, had him slain…to wear his pelt as her own. A sheep in wolf’s clothing. So that she would never be underestimated again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cinderella's Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Glass slippers and locked rooms, dancing to memories of once upon a midnight dream. Cinderella, the girl of mystery, did not go to the ball for the prince.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She went for dancing and dreaming and a chance at freedom, even if but for a few hours.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who was the Beast and who was the Beauty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We're taught that the beast was locked away in the castle, a monster who needed to be loved and to love in return...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But who is truly a beast and who was the beauty? For Beauty is not perfect and Beasts are not all monsters. Mayhap the fairytales lie...perhaps the Beauty was the prince, who was flawed, just like every human, and the Beast was the image of perfection that learned to love imperfections.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>